poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of Happily Never After
Ben 10’s Adventures of Happily Never After Plot The movie begins with presenting the fairy tale world in where the Wizard (George Carlin) controls all of the fairy tales and maintains the balance of good and evil. With the help of his assistants, the uptight Munk (Wallace Shawn) and the decidedly goofy Mambo (Andy Dick), the Wizard is checking to make sure that all the fairy tales under his care are "on track" to have their traditional happy endings. As we meet him however, the Wizard is leaving for Scotland for a long-overdue vacation. He leaves the kingdom and the magic scales in the care of Munk and Mambo. Ella, better known as Cinderella (Sarah Michelle Gellar), lives as a servant to her step family, and dreams of one day meeting the Prince (Patrick Warburton) who will sweep her off her feet. Her best friend at the palace is Rick (Freddie Prinze, Jr.), the palace dishwasher. Ella sees Rick only as a friend, but Rick secretly loves Ella, although he is too cool and proud to admit it. Rick takes it upon himself to personally deliver the invitations to the royal ball to Ella. It is revealed that Rick sees the prince as someone without any substance, and really doesn't understand what Ella likes about him. Rick's Three Amigos, the comic chefs (all voiced by Phil Proctor, Rob Paulsen and Tom Kenny) in the palace kitchen, believe that Rick has a bad case of "Prince envy". The Prince does everything according to a literal "Princely Rulebook", and plans to meet his maiden at the ball. However, things don't go as planned at the ball. Thanks to the assistants, Ella's evil stepmother, Frieda (Sigourney Weaver) gains access to the Wizard's lair during the Prince's ball. She manages to chase off Munk and Mambo and tip the scales of good and evil, causing a series of fairy tales to go wrong and have unhappy endings, including Jack getting stepped on by the Giant (John DiMaggio) yet surviving, Rumpelstiltskin (Michael McShane) winning his bet with the miller's daughter (Jill Talley) and taking her baby, despite not knowing how to take care of it, and the unseen demise of Little Red Riding Hood. She summons an army of Trolls, witches (Tress MacNeille and Jill Talley), three Big Bad Wolves (Jon Polito and Tom Kenny), the Giant (John DiMaggio), and Rumpelstiltskin to her castle. Ella finds out and escapes to the woods where she meets Munk and Mambo. The trio set out to find the prince who has goes looking for his maiden (not knowing it was actually Ella) in hopes that he will be able to defeat Frieda and save the day. Together, they flee to the Seven Dwarfs (all played by Tom Kenny and John DiMaggio) home. Witches and trolls led by The Ice Queenattack them. The Seven Dwarfs hold off the trolls, while they flee with the help of Rick who had stolen a flying broom. Frieda decides to go after Ella herself. She succeeds in capturing Ella and returns to the palace, with Rick, Munk and Mambo in pursuit. Frieda tortures Ella because if the story had run its course she would have married the prince while Frieda would get nothing. Rick, Munk, and Mambo slip into the castle and attack Frieda. After a short battle, Rick takes a blast meant for Ella and falls into a deep sleep. Frieda then creates a portal by accident. Ella knocks Frieda back, causing her to fall into the portal. With Frieda gone, Rick awakes from the spell, prompting Ella to kiss him joyfully. When Rick asks why she didn't want a prince, Ella says she knew all along she was in love with him, and that he is a prince in her eyes. He soon asks for her hand in marriage. Cinderella and Rick eventually get married, deciding to choose their own destinies in a world of happy endings. Their wedding is celebrated throughout the kingdom, and later, following their coranation, King Rick and Queen Ella share a kiss under a full moon lit by fireworks, happy to finally be able to spend their lives together. Rumpelstiltskin has shown throughout the movie that he has come to care for the baby and the miller's daughter lets him stay in the castle as the baby's nanny. The Wizard returns from vacation completely oblivious to the events while he was away. In the final scene, Frieda is shown trapped in the Antarctic surrounded by nosey elephant seals. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Happily Never After/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series